Máscaras
by Himawari Blue
Summary: "Creo que el odio es un sentimiento que sólo puede existir en ausencia de entendimiento." ¿Será posible que este encuentro se convierta en una posibilidad para entenderse el uno al otro? ¿En un posible romance? {Eds x Kankers} Traducción, créditos a Dreamstar14.


**Hell-**o

Bueeeno, esta historia no es mía (jaja), créditos para **Dreamstar14** que me permitió traducirla aunque no entienda español jaja (if you read this, thank you for giving me your permission!)

Hasta donde entiendo, esta historia tendrá unos tres capitulos {**Eds/Kankers,** duh}, así que iré traduciendo el próximo que ya lo subió.

**Aleeeeee~rta:** Los personajes no son míos, la historia tampoco **(ja)**, ni el idioma, ni las palabras, ok, no tengo nada.

Los **invito a leer.**

* * *

**Máscaras.**

_«Bajo la máscara de la temeridad se ocultan grandes temores.»_

Edd**_ x _**Marie.

**.****.****.**

Eddward Brooks corre a través del bosque, tan asustado que está fuera de sí. Esto no puede ser ¡No ahora!

Sus padres habían sido inexistentes hasta ahora, sólo se comunicaban con él a través de notas adhesivas que dejaban en ciertos lugares de su casa.

Pero ahora decidieron entrar en su vida y dejar esas notas adhesivas de lado, ¿en la basura, tal vez? De todos los momentos que pudieron haber escogido, ¿decidieron recién ser padres reales para él?

¿Quienes se creen que son, haciéndolo escoger de esta manera?

Eddward sabe que sus padres están en ese instante llamándolo para que vuelva inmediatamente a su casa, y también sabe que Ed y Eddy están buscándolo en estos instantes. Estaban recién despertando cuando él se había terminado de vestir, hace menos de quince minutos.

—_¿Ed y yo estaremos ahí en unos diez minutos, ya?_ —había dicho Eddy.

Pero habían pasado quince minutos desde ese entonces, y ahora estaban buscándolo.

Pero no podía enfrentarse a ninguna de esas cuatro personas en ese momento.

Edd se trepa hasta la rama de un árbol bastante robusto, por lo que no necesitó de una cuerda. La rama, aunque es baja está lo suficientemente alta para esconderlo de cualquier persona que decidiese pasar por ahí.

Necesita pensar. Necesita decidir entre sus amigos y sus padres sin ninguna distracción que pueda hacerlo decantarse por alguna opción.

—_Esos amigos tuyos son un problema, Eddward. Todo lo que hacen es buscar problemas y meterte a ti en problemas, con o sin ellos. Sólo te tienen por si fallan, hijo._

Edd siente como una lágrima cae por su rostro.

Sabe que sus padres tienen la razón. Ed y Eddy sí causan problemas y muchas veces lo arrastran con ellos, pero...

Sabe que Ed y Eddy son sus mejores amigos. Lo hacen todo juntos. Ningún momento entre ellos es un mal momento.

_No puede..._

.

.

.

Marie Kanker corre del trailer en el cual ella y sus hermanas viven, a través del bosque rápidamente. El enojo corre por todo su cuerpo, desde su espina dorsal, originado en su corazón.

_Rabia, enojo..._

¿Quienes se creen que son May y Lee, jugando con sus emociones de esta manera?

Se había despertado esa mañana un poco tibia, como si tuviese fiebre o algo. Trató de hablarle a Lee de ello, pero al no estar disponible, ¿a quien acudió?

May.

¿Qué tenía May de malo?

_Nada._

May sólo estaba actuando normal, siendo tan risueña como siempre, ambas hermanas la ignoraron y culparon a la tercera ocupante del trailer de irresponsable.

Incapaz de seguir aguantando el favoritismo de Lee hacia May, y lo mismo de parte de May hacia Lee, Marie huyó lo más rápido posible desde su trailer hasta el bosque, donde escala un árbol.

La rama en la que se sienta es bastante firme, un tanto cerca del suelo por lo que la seguridad no es un problema, ni que le importara, pero la rama es lo suficientemente alta como para que cualquier persona que pase por la base del árbol no la pudiese molestar.

Marie siente el sonido de las hojas y mira hacia el suelo.

No hay nadie ahí.

Escucha un estornudo detrás de ella, y mira a su derecha, causando que algunas hojas crujan mientras ella se mueve.

Está el rostro y los ojos azules de alguien mirándola directamente. Juzgando por su expresión, está tan sorprendido de encontrarla ahí como lo está ella.

Ambos gritan desde lo más hondo de sus pulmones, logrando que pierdan el equilibrio y caigan del árbol.

.

.

.

Edd se masajea la zona de la cabeza donde se pegó, escrutando a quien vio que estaba en el mismo árbol que él.

Una chica con cabello azul...

—¡M-Marie!

Marie se masajea el hombro, se hace sonar el cuello y mira hacia el chico que vio, uno con un gorro negro en su cabeza.

—¿Doble D?

—Ohh, umm...

Pero ella realmente se ve sorprendida, y esto parece ser la razón que la detiene de lanzarse hacia él, como siempre hace.

Pero Edd realmente se preocupa cuando ella se sienta en la base del árbol, sólo estando ahí, con una mirada triste en los ojos, mirando aparentemente hacia el vacío.

Un poco reticente, seguro de que en cualquier momento podría despertar de vuelta a su forma normal de ser, Edd se sienta a su lado y le pregunta:

—Marie... ¿ocurre algo?

Él y su corazón tiemblan cuando ella les responde fríamente.

—Como si entendieras...

No.

Él no abandonaría a alguien que está herido o lesionado y que necesita ayuda desesperada. Le guste o no, la ayudaría.

Así que le sonríe un poco.

—Tal vez te entienda, tal vez no. So bueno escuchando, ¿sabías? Haré lo mejor que pueda.

_Es por eso que se enamoró de él._

Doble D es amable, sincero, comprensivo, siempre dispuesto a escuchar los problemas que la gente pudiese tener, responsable, maduro, y eso sin mencionar que era realmente lindo...

Si tal vez no estuviese tan asustado de las chicas, más específicamente de ella, si tal vez ella tuviese más respeto por su espacio personal, tal vez su relación pudiese realmente resultar.

Silenciosamente y un poco dudosa, Marie vuelve la vista enfrente suyo y le responde.

—Bueno, Lee y May ignoran completamente mi existencia en la casa —si es que puedes llamar a un trailer, casa—. Nuestra madre siempre está afuera bebiendo y divirtiéndose y esas cosas, entonces nosotras nos preocupamos por nuestra cuenta, ¿sabías? —por supuesto, él lo sabe. Tiene que sobrevivir por sí mismo cada día, estén sus padres o no, porque ni siquiera se quedan demasiado tiempo—. Aun cuando algunas veces Lee y May sólo hacen como que no existo, pasó lo mismo esta mañana, así que me irrité y salí corriendo.

Se mantiene en silencio unos minutos, absorbiendo todo lo que ella le acaba de decir. Su dolor lo entristece, pero su deber es hacerla sentir mejor.

—Sabes, creo que tienes suerte de tener a Lee y a May como tus hermanas. Ed y Eddy sólo son mis amigos. A veces, desearía que fuésemos consanguineos, así los tres podríamos vivir bajo el mismo techo —como las hermanas Kanker—, pero no lo somos. Mis padres habían estado desaparecidos en mi vida hasta esta misma mañana. Me informaron que tengo que tomar una decisión, que o Ed, Eddy y yo dejamos de ser amigos, o nos movemos de Peach Creek de aquí a una semana —ya es domingo, el sábado podría significar la diferencia entre perder la confianza con sus padres o perder a sus dos amistades más preciadas.

Marie realmente lo entiende, y no puede evitar responderle.

—¿Quienes se creen ellos para decirte que hacer? ¡Debieron haber estas para ti desde que naciste! ¿Y recién ahora deciden participar en tu vida? No se merecen tu respeto, Doble D, sin importar cuanto les des o si está o no en tu naturaleza.

Edd se niega a mirarla a los ojos. Aprecia su sobre-protección para con él, y se siente bien... Tal vez _demasiado_ bien, lo cual lo confunde... Pero son sus padres. Ellos lo trajeron al mundo, a este pueblo que es Peach Creek, y lo pueden sacar de aquí de nuevo.

No sabe como responderle a su tierna y protectora actitud (y palabras), así que se abstiene de decir algo.

Cuando Marie está convencida de que no contestará, continúa:

—Sabes, a veces me pregunto si soy suficientemente buena, si soy suficientemente bonita. Mamá pasa las noches fuera con cada hombre diferente. Conoce a un chico un día y al siguiente a la noche ya terminaron. No sé porqué lo hace, sólo lo hace. May es la más joven, es la bebé y todos la hieren. Lee es la más grande, es el orgullo y felicidad de Mamá. Todos buscan sus consejos y opiniones. ¿Yo? Yo soy la de en medio. La nada. Todo me mandonean sólo por eso. No importo demasiado.

Las lágrimas amenazaron con caer de los ojos de Edd mientras la escuchaba.

—No, no digas eso —nadie tiene el derecho de tratar a alguien de esa manera, ni sus hermanas ni siquiera sus padres. Sabe como se siente ser rechazado. Sabe como se siente pasar la mayor parte del día sólo. Sabe como se siente recibir ordenes de gente que ni siquiera reconoce tu existencia.

Y no quiere que nadie más pase por las mismas cosas por las que él pasa cada día.

—¿Por qué no? —dispara ella de vuelta, casi con rudeza—. Es cierto, Mamá, May y Lee son una cosa, pero después cada vez que me acerco a diez pies de ti, tú y tus amigos huyen, como si les asustara tener chicas cerca o algo. Puedo entender la pista, Doble D. Me odias, ¿cierto?

Está demasiado sorprendido en su respuesta para corregir el error gramatical. ¿Cree que la odia?

Bueno... la verdad, en ese punto, no está tan seguro...

_La violencia nunca es respuesta. Ama, no odies._

Él no es de los que pelean, es de los que aman.

—No te odio, Marie —le responde lentamente, en susurros— Estoy consciente de que mis acciones previas tal vez te convencieron de los contrario, pero... No te odio. Tal vez si tuvieses un poco más de respeto por mi espacio personal, entonces, tal vez podría...

Marie lo pausa y se gira hacía su primer amor, sus ojos están llenos de emoción, algo que ella misma prefiere no sentir. Ella es una chica fuerte.

Pero eso es sólo por fuera. Adentro, detrás de esa mascara que siempre usa.

_Ella también es de las que aman._

Doble D se aclara la garganta y le pregunta cordialmente:

—Marie, ¿tienes por ahí un espejo? —ella asiente y busca en el bolsillo trasero, saca un espejo circular de bolsillo. Lo abre y se lo entrega. Él lo tomo, pero lo pone en frente del rostro de ella, no del suyo—. Observa la chica hermosa del espejo, pero no mire su apariencia superficial. Piensa en su personalidad, en quien realmente es ella por dentro —Marie hace como él le pide, y finalmente sonríe. Es una sonrisa pequeña, pero es real—. Ahí está. Esa sonrisa acaba de hacerla ver aún más hermosa —Marie siente su rostro enrojecer. ¿Doble D está realmente coqueteando con ella?—. Esta chica eres tú, Marie. Eres hermosa. No te concentres en el exterior, el interior es lo que importa. Eso es todo lo que a mi me interesa si hablan, como tú siempre dices, de _novias_.

Luego cierra el espejo y se lo devuelve gentilmente.

Sus ojos hacen contacto, castaño con azul.

Y Edd no puede evitar fijarse en una cosa.

¿Por qué se está sintiendo de esta manera por ella _ahora_?

Ed y Eddy estarán enfadados si se enteraban que había sido amistoso con una Kanker, pero en ese punto, no le importaba si lo averiguaban o no.

La cabeza de Marie da vueltas y el rostro preocupado de Doble D es lo único que ve antes de irse a negro.

* * *

Nueeevamente todos los créditos para DreamStar14!

Gracias por leeerrrrr

{Reviews, favoritos y follows, son bien recibidos. Tomatazos tambien xD}

**Blue—.**

**PD:** Si quieren leer más **KankersxEds,** pasen por mi perfil, tengo más material de ellos juju.


End file.
